


Never Been Hurt

by AlmayCorazon



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmayCorazon/pseuds/AlmayCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to JUMP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Been Hurt

_**A/N: I'm back!** _

_**JUMPing right into it!** _

_**-A** _

* * *

 

**Never Been Hurt (Demi Lovato)**

* * *

 

**Quinn's POV**

* * *

 

_"How's your first week going?"_

I swung my chair around until I was looking over Manhattan.

Santana was humming lightly on the other end and I could hear the baby gurgling.

_"It's like she knows that we're home. Is that possible?"_

_"Mmm...maybe she just senses your happiness."_

_"Yea...maybe that's it."_

She was still humming when there was a knock on my door.

I turned around and saw my new assistant peaking through the door.

She was young and insanely nervous but I wanted her to be at ease...but that kind of thing takes time.

_"Hold on a sec, babe."_ San grunted and continued humming. I looked at my assistant who was fidgeting in the doorway still. _"Seriously, Gigi, just come in already."_

_"Are you sure? I mean, I can come back or I can grab you lunch or-"_

I held up my hand.

_"Take a second. Breathe."_

She took a deep breath and I couldn't help but smile.

It was like dealing with a young Rachel Berry, after-all.

_"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez."_

I nodded.

_"Was there something that you needed?"_

_"Oh yes...there is a gentleman here to see you. I told him that you were on a call but he insists that its urgent."_

_"Urgent? Did he give a name?"_

_"Oh right...yes."_ She looked down at her notepad. _"Derek Caste...caste...I'm sorry...I didn't understand his accent so well."_

Normally I would have gotten snappy at her giving me half information but she looked like she was going to hurl and so I just smiled.

* * *

 

_"I'll be out in five. Why don't you take lunch...go get a manicure or something...on me okay?"_

Gigi scurried out of my office with a million apologies.

And then I heard a snicker.

_"You should fire her."_ San said with a sniff.

_"Don't be so harsh...she's a first year law student...her professors probably brow beat her enough as it is. Hey...um...I have someone outside my office. I will call you when I'm on my way home...okay?"_

_"Sure thing, Q ball...and remember, Papi and Tish are taking the baby tonight...so...wink wink."_ She chuckled and it made me blush.

_"You never change."_

_"You say that like it's a bad thing."_

I was a fucking nervous wreck as I shut my office door behind Derek.

My meeting with him had been a blur and now I found myself needing a stiff drink.

But I needed to get myself together.

Something was off about this whole situation and I was going to get to the bottom of it before talking to San because the moment that she gets involved...

God help us all!

* * *

 

I was just sitting in my desk chair when my intercom went off.

_"What is it now, Gigi?"_ I snapped without meaning too.

_"Um...I'm sorry to bother...I just...I'm back and I didn't know if you needed anything and um well I al-"_

I flung my office door open and nearly gave the girl a heart attack as she jumped to her feet.

I did a sweep of the office to make sure that Derek had left and then crooked my finger at my assistant.

_"I need you in here right now."_

Gigi was on her feet and following me into my office looking like she was going to faint but I didn't have time for that.

Once she was inside, I shut the door and pointed to a chair.

_"Sit."_

She slumped into the chair and looked up at me with big watery eyes.

_"Mrs. Lopez, I-"_

I held up my hand and shook my head as I began to pace.

_"Fuck. Just stop talking."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

I nearly exploded.

But this wasn't her fault.

I couldn't lose my temper...this was too serious...I could sense it.

* * *

 

**_A/N: Well, well, well...surprise bitches! :) Tell me what you thought...love it, hate it...(as if!)_ **

**_-A_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going but I know where I've been...and it was quite a ride! ;) You wanted a sequel...and I'm going to give it to you. Ready? Enjoy! -_** A

* * *

**You've Got The Love (Florence + The Machine)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

_"Okay, so you have everything? Are you sure that you are okay with her? You have my number and Quinn's?"_

Tish put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. _"Santana...I'm a nurse, I raised nine children and there is a store right up the street if I need anything."_

 _"I know...it's just this is my first time leaving her..."_ I smiled nervously as I watched her cradling my baby girl.

My stepmother smiled at me and nodded. _"It gets easier to let go. This is just for one night...and if you need to come and check on her...let me know. I know how hard it can be."_

I sighed in relief, I mean, I knew that Tish and Papi could handle the baby and I knew that she was in good hands but the thought of being away still made me anxious. And according to Tish, that's a good sign.

People with my disorder can have a hard time connecting to other people and sometimes even with their own kids... But when it came to Ali, there was nothing that could make me feel disconnected from her. And I was grateful for that.

* * *

 

After lingering at my father's house for an hour, I finally managed to leave. I was just about to call Quinn to let her know that Ali was safely with Tish when my phone rang.

When I looked down at the screen, I had to do a double take.

Over the last three years our bond with Britt had been just about nonexistent. She never answers our calls or texts and when we do get to speak to her, it has always been a minute long conversation. But never in the last six months had she actually been the one to call me.

So I sat on the steps of my father's house and answered.

There was no way that I was going to pass up the chance to catch up with B. I missed her way too much.

 _"Brittany! Where have you been?"_ I said before she could speak.

 _"San? I um...hi!"_ She said with an unsteady voice.

My heart sank. This wasn't a casual call.

Something was wrong.

_"B? What's up?"_

_"I heard from Rachel that you moved to New York...is that um...true?"_

_"Yes and I have been trying to get in contact with you!"_

_"Where are you staying?"_ She said in a rush.

 _"Papi managed to get us this really amazing townhouse in the village. It's like insanely huge for two people but you know with the baby...he kind of went overboard."_ I rambled.

Listen to me...I sounded like vintage Berry.

_"Yea? Um...that's great, San...how is the baby doing? What's her name again?"_

_"Alma Maribel...but we just call her Ali."_

_"After your mom and abuela...that's pretty."_

_"Yea...she's amazing."_

* * *

_She went silent for a little too long before finally saying in a whisper.  
_

_"Listen...I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't um...do you think that Quinn would mind if I brought the kids for a visit?"_

_"Of course she wouldn't mind! We miss you like crazy!"_

_"Good...good...um...do you think...maybe you could meet me at Rachel's?"_

_"Is that where you are?"_

_"Um...yea...I was going to just drop by and she's at work and um..."_ She had been trying to keep her voice level but I could tell that she was about to cry.

_"Okay...well...I'm not far from there...how about I come to you and we can catch a cab to my place?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Britt...just stay there...I'm on my way."_

_"Okay."_ She squeaked out before the line cut out. My heart was racing as I hailed a cab.

* * *

Papi lived only seven blocks from Rachel and while I could have run that with no problem when I was fresh out of high school, I had just had a baby a few months before and there was no way that I could do that kind of thing now.

I shuffled through my phone looking for Q's number when she ended up saving me the trouble.

_"Q?"_

_"Hey baby...something came up...I'm going to be a little late coming home...but not more than an hour. Is that okay?"_

_"Um...yea...just...when you get home...just know that I won't be alone."_ She hesitated.

_"Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"Britt called an-"_ I didn't make it through my sentence.

 _"She can't come to the house...San...listen to me...whatever you do...don't take her to the house...bring her..."_ I heard her mumbling and then she came back on the line. _"Gigi is going to text you her address...go there with Britt. Gigi is going to meet you. Okay?"_

_"What's this about?"_

_"I'll fill you in when I get there...I have to go."_

_"Um...okay?"_

_"San...I love you...you trust me right?"_

_"Without question."_

_"Good...see you at Gigi's."_

_"Okay. I love yo-"_

And the line went dead. I had no idea what was going on...but I sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

**_A/N: I know...what's going on? See you on the flip side! :) -A_ **


End file.
